


Safe, Sane and Consensual?

by alittlegreenrosetta



Series: Safe, Sane and Consensual? [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM Scene, Blood Play, Consensual Non-Consent, Knife Play, Living the lifestyle 24/7, Multi, No Safeword, Power Play, Smut, Spanking, Total Power Exchange, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlegreenrosetta/pseuds/alittlegreenrosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley is tired of her friend Pam scolding her about her relationship with Mr. J so she decides to find some new friends who will understand their relationship better. What better place to do that than at a BDSM play party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trick or Treat? It depends on your viewpoint. I have approached Joker and Harley's relationship in this story as a BDSM one instead of an abusive one. There are people in the story who believe it is abuse but in the minds of our two favorite villains they are living a 24/7 total power exchange consensual non-consent relationship and loving it. If that idea bothers you than this story is not for you. If that sounds ok and you like a JXHQ story with smut and violence then I think you will like it.
> 
> I wasn't planning on posting anything else until November but I wanted to post something that had a bit of a Halloween feel as a thank you to everyone who has been supportive of my writing so far. I am new to writing fanfiction and I've really appreciated every single kudo and comment I've gotten. If you enjoy this and want more BDSM themed Joker/Harley stuff let me know in the comments, I'm not really sure how this will be received but I'm keeping my fingers crossed!

For a long time Harley had assumed her friend Red was just off her nut when she’d lecture Harley about how bad Mr. J was for her and how she didn’t have to take any of his abuse. If Mr. J was abusing her then why didn’t it feel bad most of the time? And when it did get too intense with Mr. J, when they had a fight or maybe he hurt her a little more than she liked, she’d run off to see Pam and always end up being driven back into his arms by the scolding she’d receive about what an asshole the Joker was. Still Red was pretty smart and Harley knew that her heart was in the right place so sometimes she left her friend’s house more confused and upset than when she had arrived. It was like the two people who loved her most forgot about what she needed sometimes and just tried to turn her into a reflection of their own egos. Oy vey, she sounded like Harleen!

What finally made Harley realize that Red just wouldn’t ever understand her relationship with the Joker was the incident with her diamonds. It had been her birthday and Puddin’ had been just as sweet as could be to her. They’d stolen some nice things from a jewelry store and then back at the hideout they’d had a real hot time together, she hadn’t had to beg or even ask for it, Mr. J started things for once. He’d started with her birthday spanking, though he gave her a lot more than just one to grow on. Her ass was red and stinging by the time he was done. He got a big kick out of seeing his hand prints slapped into her flesh and she got a big kick out of the pain.

Harley would have been happy just with that alone, she couldn’t have asked for a nicer gift, but then he took his knife out and she couldn’t help but let out a happy little squeak. Mr. J was a wonder with a knife in his hand, he always knew how to make things hurt just enough. He ordered her to lie still for a birthday surprise and outside of the occasional moan or gasp she did a good job of following his command. And what a reward she got! When he was finished there was a chain of diamonds spiraling around one of her legs from the ankle up to her hip. He finished his work off with a J carved into the sensitive hollow between her hip bone and her mound. He knew she was ticklish there and it was all she could do to hold still but she gripped the sheets tightly and tried to get rid of the urge to squirm by screaming instead. Looking at all the diamonds dripping blood down her leg thrilled her, Mr. J didn’t even need to touch her; she could feel a wet clenching need between her legs as soon as she saw his gift to her. And then he licked the J. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. The site of the Joker lapping her blood up on his tongue was almost too much to bear as aroused as she already was. She spread her other leg as far as she could from the one Mr. J had cut in hopes that he might take the hint and he actually did. Harley always sort of thought the Joker could read her mind but just didn’t really bother most of the time. As he kept lapping at her bleeding flesh he slid two fingers into her pussy.

“My, my, aren’t we excited tonight?” He purred at her and added a third finger. She could feel him stretching her opening. She couldn’t help herself, she had to start thrusting against his fingers even though he usually got mad when she did things without his permission.

“That’s right baby, fuck Daddy’s fingers.” He said encouragingly. And then his thumb found her clit and she fell over the edge. Hell, she fell over Mount Everest and landed in a big gooey puddle. Harley wasn’t sure when she’d ever come so hard. Apparently not even on her birthday was she allowed to come without permission as the sight that met her when she finally opened her eyes was the Joker shaking his head in disapproval.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I think I got too excited.” She tried her hardest to look apologetic but she knew she had a big stupid grin on her face from coming so hard.

“I thought after all my hard work you had more control than that by now.” He said sternly. “You obviously need some retraining.”

At first she was sort of excited at the idea that they were going to be playing with controlling her orgasm. Oh it was torture but it was wonderful torture. Then she saw what he pulled out of the drawer next to the bed. It was her favorite vibrator. Normally when they did this he used other toys, ones she had an actual chance of resisting but this one was too much for her to last long with. It was heaven made out of silicon. The inserted end was just the right length and curve to hit her G-spot and the external part curved up so it rested against her clit. She rarely lasted more than two minutes with both spots being vibrated at once.

“You look frightened, pumpkin, I thought you liked this toy?” He gave her a wicked grin.

“I do, Puddin’. I really really do, that’s the problem. I think I like it too much.” Her voice sounded a whiny but she couldn’t help it.

“Do you like it more than you like pleasing me?” He didn’t bother to look intimidating when he asked her, he knew there was nothing she liked more than pleasing him.

“No, sir, Mr. J.”

“Good, because if you come before I tell you to you will be severely punished. And it’ll take more than you running off to visit the Plant for a few days to get me to touch you again.” His voice was sharp and threatening. She felt pretty sure she’d be in for beating of her life if she disobeyed him. That didn’t really bother her but the idea he wouldn’t touch her for a long time was terrifying. She nodded at him to show she understood. She only hoped the fear of losing his touch was enough to get her through this.

He inserted the vibrator into her still slick opening and pushed it all the way in, it curved around her body perfectly. When he pushed the on button she was immediately consumed by pleasure. He had set it at the lowest speed which maybe gave her a little better shot at surviving this without coming. Controlling her orgasm was something they both liked and they’d played this game a lot over the years. She had learned to disconnect her mind from her body fairly well but she had to do certain things. One thing was keep her eyes open but don’t look at the Joker, no matter what. If her eyes were closed she focused too much on the physical sensations of the toy. If she opened her eyes and saw the Joker her love and desire for him pushed her even closer to orgasm. Sometimes when she saw him she felt like there was a fire inside her, one so big that after it burned her up it would spread until the whole world went up in flames. So yeah, looking at the Joker was a bad idea. She generally tried to focus on the ceiling. No one who lived in the hideout was big into housekeeping so there was always an assortment of cobwebs up there that she could study while she tried her best to ignore the pleasant tingling happening to her body. It was kind of like meditation or something.

She had just settled her mind on a really nice string of cobweb that looped its way across several feet when she felt Mr. J straddle her chest. She groaned inwardly, he was really intent on torturing her today. He had gotten undressed and was now pushing his erection between her lips. It was a little difficult to ignore the Joker when he was looming over you naked, hard and demanding satisfaction.

“Open up for Daddy, Harley.” He cooed at her. Oh god. She tried to keep her eyes on the cobwebs while opening her mouth as much as she could. He was onto her and leaned forward so she had no choice but to look into his face. He was such a bastard sometimes. She felt the corners of her mouth stretch out as his thrust his cock as far into her mouth as it would go. She tried not to focus on the feeling of how hard he was or how his velvety skin felt running over her lips as he thrust in and out.

“Don’t forget to use your tongue, Harley. I’d almost think you weren’t worried about pleasing me.” She started running her tongue up and down the length and swirling it around the tip when she could but mostly she was focused on just not coming. She had to ignore the burning ache of her leg, the buzzing pleasure in her pussy, the feeling of being bound by the weight of his body on her chest and shoulders, the taste and feel of him in her mouth and the sight of his face looking down at her, his eyes meeting hers full of desire but also a cruel enjoyment of her distress. Someplace in her hurt, like it had the weight of the world on it and at any point it would snap. Oh yeah, that was her self-control. She thought about what would happen if she came, he would beat the hell out of her and then cast her aside for who knows how long. That helped her get a little control back but it didn’t last long and she knew she was going to lose this battle. She felt hot tears slip down her cheeks and at the sight of them the Joker started chuckling at her. She tried sucking and licking his cock with more enthusiasm, hoping if she could get him off that maybe he’d let her come. She tasted salty pre-come and was cheered at the thought that perhaps she would make it after all. He let out a moan and she felt a little stronger. She swallowed around his cock when he was as deep into her mouth as he could go, she knew he liked the way that felt and he let out a louder moan. She did it again and then sucked hard as he pulled back. Now his eyes were closed in pleasure.

“Now, Harley. Come for me now.” He said with a harsh growl. She did as she was told, gratefully. Because her mouth was still full of his large cock she had to moan and scream around it but she knew he liked that. At the peak of her orgasm she felt his come hit her throat and she swallowed with each spurt of jizz until he stopped moving. She kept gently sucking and licking until she was sure he was done coming, he liked her to swallow down every drop. Mr. J’s come was too precious to waste anyway. He pulled his dick out of her mouth and moved off of her.

“I’m happy that your loss of control seemed to be just a temporary glitch.” He said while turning off and removing the vibrator from her body. She felt so relieved, so free once it was gone. “I suppose I’ll forgive you since it is your birthday and you obviously just got too excited. Remind me not to spoil you so much next year.”

“Sure thing, Mr. J. You do spoil me. This has been the nicest birthday I ever had, Puddin’!” She meant it, she wouldn’t change a thing. Her leg had mostly stopped bleeding though the sheets were a mess. That wasn’t exactly new for them. Bloodstains were sort of a way of life around the Joker. It had been an evening full of exertion and blood loss, Harley was pretty tired. The Joker’s last gift was a moment of thoughtfulness as he brought her a glass of water.

“Drink this, pumpkin. All of it and then you can go to sleep.” She knew not to make a big thing about his watching out for her and making sure she replaced some of the fluids she’d lost tonight so she just did what he told her and then snuggled up against him and went to sleep.

The next day, after she showered, her diamonds looked so beautiful. They were scabbed over into nice red outlines. She wore a short skirt so she could show them off. She had plans to have belated birthday lunch with Pam and couldn’t wait to show her what Mr. J had done. When Pam opened the door to her house and saw Harley standing there she took one look at her sliced up leg and went pale.

“Oh god, Harley, what has that monster done to you this time!” She cried out.

“No, Red, you don’t understand. It’s not like that. I love them, they’re beautiful.” Harley smiled at her friend and hoped to see understanding on Red’s face. Instead Pam turned a little green and ran to the powder room near her front door and made a retching sound. Harley’s smile fell and she walked into the house to make sure Pam was okay. She found her drinking a handful of water out of the sink to rinse out her mouth from having been sick. She didn’t turn around but looked at Harley in the vanity.

“Harley, I love you but I don’t think I can keep looking at the evidence of what that sadistic freak does to you.” Harley felt tears welling up in her eyes. She turned and ran out of Pam’s house and had a good long cry when she got back to the hideout. After her tears stopped she found herself angry instead of sad. Pam didn’t understand, not even a little bit. And it wasn’t right of her to act disgusted by what she and Mr. J did, not if she was really her friend. Maybe it was time Harley found some new friends. Friends who would understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note on the play party, this is what a play party looks like in the city I live in. More or less, I glammed up the house a little and limited the costumes to DC universe characters but the things that happen are realistic things you might see. I know from other people this is not what the BDSM community is like in all places but I promise there is at least one city in the world where this is accurate. I was going to make the party just one chapter but I had too much potential for smut so I broke it into two parts. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Back in college Harleen had taken a class called The Sociology of Deviance. It had been about all sorts of groups that operated outside of what society considered normal behavior. Not people who were mentally ill but people who were just sort of different. Like biker gangs or criminals or vegans. They had to write a paper on a deviant subculture for their final grade and Harleen had decided to do hers on the BDSM community. At the time she hadn’t ever done anything kinky in bed but she’d had fantasies about things that she didn’t exactly understand. The desire to feel controlled by someone else, to be bound and even to be hurt. So she’d researched her paper online and ended up getting an A on it and then put the whole thing out of her mind entirely. How very “Harleen” of her. Fortunately Mr. J came along and pulled all her secret desires out into the light. Now Harley thought maybe a deviant subculture built around BDSM might be just the place to find some understanding new friends.

A quick computer search immediately turned up a large social media site for kinky folks of all sorts. Perfect. Harley went through several possible usernames before finally finding one that wasn’t taken and wouldn’t give away her actual identity. Then she filled out the profile options. Gender, female. Orientation, straight. Role, hmmm, there were an awful lot to choose from and most of them sounded pretty fun. She opted for princess even she knew it wasn’t really an accurate description of her role in the relationship. Still how many opportunities did you get to have the title princess next to your name? How active in the lifestyle? She chose “I live it 24/7”, there was no question that the Joker was in charge all the time and that she would submit to almost anything he wanted. Finally she filled in her age and location and started exploring the site. She added her fetishes to her profile though the list started getting so long it was silly. Too bad she couldn’t just put “the Joker”, that was pretty much the main fetish she had, everything else was just a bonus.

After her profile was set up she found the Gotham City groups page. Most of them had handy little information pages where she learned a lot. She found a discussion about what principles should guide BDSM activities. The first thing Harley came across was the idea of Safe, Sane and Consensual as a guideline for play. She scoffed at this. Consensual, ok, she could understand that and safe, well that was boring but whatever. But sane? That was sort of prejudiced against crazy people wasn’t it? There wasn’t much chance that anything she or the Joker did alone or together was likely to be safe, sane and consensual all at the same time. Even within deviant subcultures they were rule breakers. By the end of her first day on the site her head was swimming with terms like “consensual non-consent” and “total power exchange” and her eyes were tired of reading white words on a black background. She was no closer to making friends but she felt like she was starting to wrap her head around what all this meant and how it applied to her own relationship. One thing that made her laugh was the idea of a safeword. Not that she didn’t approve of the idea for most people though she couldn’t imagine the Joker ever paying attention to one but what made her laugh was the suggestion that a lot of people used the word “Red”. That might actually work with Mr. J, shouting “Red” during sex would definitely get his attention though not in a positive way if he thought she was fantasizing about her friend.

After a few days on the site Harley felt like she understood what the Gotham City BDSM community was all about and what it had to offer. She had joined an online group that seemed to be the largest in Gotham and had monthly gatherings called play parties. That sounded pretty fun, she and the Joker certainly liked to play. There were only two things standing in the way of getting to go to one of these parties. The first and most obvious problem was how to talk the Joker into going to one. She didn’t really know what to do. She briefly considered tricking him into thinking Batman would be there but that probably wouldn’t end well for anyone when he realized that she had lied. It wasn’t fair to get all the kinky people in Gotham killed just because the Joker was having a temper tantrum. The second problem was how to not be recognized when they were there. She could manage to be incognito fairly well but her hair wasn’t green. It was pure luck that she happened on a solution to her problem, for October the party theme was “Superheroes and Villains” and everyone was supposed to come in costume. Now she just had to talk Mr. J into going.

She wasn’t very good at talking the Joker into things. She tried but he always just got mad at her and took delight in denying her whatever she had asked for. The best plan was usually to make him think something was his idea in the first place. She’d actually gotten pretty good at that in the time they’d been together but how did you make the Joker think it was his idea to go to a BDSM play party? She was looking at the webpage with the party details when she got an idea of something that might work. It was risky, there was just as good a chance that the Joker would want to go in and blow the place up as let her go to the party but it was the best idea she could come up with.

She stomped out of their bedroom with her laptop still open to the page and stormed her way into Mr. J’s office. He was hunched over some new plan that was designed to give him some quality time with old Bats. Harley wasn’t a great actress but when Mr. J was distracted like this it didn’t really matter if her lines seemed a little forced.

“Oh, the nerve of these perverts!” Harley complained. The Joker ignored her. “How dare they use us as some cheap way to get off!”

He still didn’t look up but he did mumble absentmindedly “I’m sorry to hear that, pooh, shut the door on your way out.”

“Well, if you don’t care that there’s going to be some jerk dressed up like you licking some other jerk’s Batboots then why should I care? I just hope anyone who dresses like me is cute.” She started to leave though she walked at a slow pace to give her words time to sink in to the Joker’s distracted mind.

“Wait a minute, Harley, what were you just saying about someone dressed as me and Batboots?” He looked up from his planning table and she saw she had his full attention. Well it was either her or the idea of licking Batman’s boots but she liked to think it was her.

“Oh I was just killing time online and I saw this announcement for a Halloween party. It’s some BDSM group, you know Bondage and Discipline…”

“I know what BDSM stands for, Harley, what does this party have to do with me?” He interrupted.

“Well their theme for the party is “Superheroes and Villains” and people are talking about who they are going as and some girl says right here that she has the sexiest little Harley Quinn outfit, as though anyone could be a sexier Harley Quinn than me!” She tried to sound outraged.

“I still don’t understand why you are bothering me with this?”

“Well it’s Gotham. I mean if someone is going as me, your partner in crime…”

“My sidekick.” He interrupted again but she ignored him and went on.

“…then you know someone is going to go dressed as you and of course there will people there dressed as Batman.” She finished and he was finally starting to get that scheming look on his face that she was hoping for. Now he just had to decide they should go to the party.

“Hmmm, maybe we should go and check this out. I don’t really like the idea of someone dressing up as me but I think I’d be insulted if there was a “Superheroes and Villains” party and no one came as the greatest villain of all.” He said putting a hand to his chest just to make sure it was clear who he was talking about, as though there was any chance he’d be praising someone else.

“Maybe that’s a good idea, Mr. J. Still, it might be risky. Someone might recognize us.” Trying to talk Mr. J out of the idea she had just given him was an integral part of the “make him think it’s his idea” strategy.

“Don’t be stupid, Harley. Being dressed as the Joker and Harley Quinn is the best way for us not to stand out at this thing. You take care of the details about getting us into this shindig and I’ll take care of planning out our arsenal.”

“Are we going to need an arsenal, Puddin’? It’s just a bunch of folks who like spanking each other and wearing capes.” She hoped they could at least meet some people before they slaughtered them all.

“It’s always good to be prepared, Harley. We’ll see what the night brings but I’d hate to get there and be at a loss for ways to kill off anyone who needs killing. Now that we’ve settled that; Daddy’s busy, go off and find something to do.” He turned back to his desk.

“Sure thing, Puddin’.” She left the room calmly but as soon as she shut the office door behind her she jumped up and down excitedly.

A week later she found herself nervously peeking into the back room of a Chinese restaurant where the BDSM group was having a social dinner. She knew from their website that she could buy tickets to the party here. Everyone seemed pretty normal actually. Of course they couldn’t come dressed in bondage gear to a restaurant but they didn’t look as much like a group of deviants as she would have expected. She knew appearances could be deceiving. No one who saw her in her everyday clothes would guess that she went around in a costume killing and causing mayhem with the Joker. A man sitting at a table eating saw her staring into the room and waved her in with a friendly “Come on in”. When she walked in another man introduced himself to her and she let him know that she was there to buy tickets to the party. She had to prove she was over eighteen, fortunately she had known about that ahead of time and brought a fake ID. Of course she was over 18 but she couldn’t exactly go around using her real name. And like that, they were all set to go to their first play party and make new friends or kill a bunch of folks, it really depended on how the evening went.

The night of the party Harley spent hours getting ready. Mr. J just sat back and laughed at her as she tried on every black and red outfit she owned. It was a little ridiculous. Of course she would look like Harley Quinn in anything she put on. She’d be the most authentic Harley Quinn there but they wouldn’t know that. She thought someone pretending to be her wouldn’t have access to her crime spree clothes so she decided to wear something she wouldn’t wear on a heist. She opted for a short black dress with a full ruffled skirt and a corset style top. It was accented with red lace on the ruffles and red ribbon lacing the imitation of a corset. Instead of a mask she used make up to create a large black diamond over each eye. She wore black high heeled boots. She looked like a cheap, horny version of Harley Quinn. Perfect.

“We look like the Joker and his Harley Quinn blow up doll.” Mr. J observed as they stood next to each other in front of a full length mirror.

“I am A-OK with that Mr. J! Feel free to treat me like one.” She said with a wink.

“Let’s go before I take you up on that and I miss out on the chance to see a middle aged computer programmer dressed up like me and flogging someone.” He laughed at how witty he thought he was and pulled Harley along behind him as they headed to the car.

The party was held in a secret location, to get the address you had to buy the party tickets. They followed the directions given to them and found themselves at a large house out in the Palisades. The house was surrounded by trees on all sides and looked very luxurious from the outside. There were quite a lot of cars parked in the front, otherwise Harley might have thought they had the wrong place.

“Wow, a sex party in a mansion. There’s no way this won’t be awesome!” Harley exclaimed as they walked up to the door.

A woman took their tickets in the foyer of the house. Harley could hear dark moody industrial music and a sort of cracking, slapping sound coming from the next room. Before they entered the party area a woman came up and started talking to them. She was dressed like Wonder Woman if Wonder Woman dressed in skimpy bra and panty sets.

“Hi, is this your first time?” She asked them with a friendly smile.

“It is, how could you tell?” Harley hoped they weren’t standing out already.

“Oh I know pretty much everyone and no one else in our group is as tall and thin as he his.” She gave the Joker an appreciative once over. Harley lost all good will toward this wannabe Wonder Woman but the Joker preened a little under her appraisal. Typical. If someone looked at Harley like that he’d get his cut throat but she was just supposed to let random women run their eyes all over her man. She crossed her arms and pouted a little.

“My name’s Star. Some people use their real name and others have a scene name. It’s up to you which you prefer.” Harley started to tell this woman exactly who she was when the Joker stuck out a hand and introduced himself.

“Harvey Dent here and my lovely companion is Pamela Isley. That’s I-S-L-E-Y if you want to put in in your next newsletter.” Harley gave him a little glare. It was funny but it wasn’t very nice.

“We try to keep things a little more anonymous than that for our members, Harvey.”

“Pity, I’d have loved to have seen my name mentioned.” He snickered a little.

“Would you two like a tour of the house? You’re free to wander around on your own but I could point out some of the more unique features.” Star offered. Harley had to admit she seemed pretty nice even if she did give Mr. J the eye.

“Thanks, that would be really nice of you, Star.” Harley said politely before Mr. J could open his mouth again.

Star led them around the large house. Most of the rooms had low lighting that created a sort of sexy atmosphere but there were a few well-lit areas. The kitchen, bathrooms and an area for medical play and fire play were all bright and easy to see in. There was a lot of food laid out in the kitchen, apparently the party was a pot luck and a variety of superheroes and villains could be found snacking on veggie trays and chips. So far the only villains they had seen were Lex Luthor and three different people dressed as Catwoman, one of whom was a man and his costume was actually the most convincing of the three. What was far more interesting than the rooms they passed through were the activities on display in them. The large main room had a high ceiling with chains hanging down in the center. Making use of it at the moment was an elderly man being whipped by a much younger woman.

“Mr. J, is he…” Harley whispered to the Joker.

“Hanging by a silver hook shoved up his ass? Why yes, my dear, I believe he is. It’s not polite to stare, Harley.” He chided her. She looked away and her eyes landed on a woman strapped to a table and covered with clothespins pinching into all her most sensitive areas. It’s funny how Harley could take a backhand across the face from the Joker or get cut up and she liked it but she’d do just about do anything to avoid a clothespin on her nipple. She decided she’d better look away to another spot in the room. That’s when something she liked caught her eye. She didn’t know what it was but it was purple and sparkly.

“Oh…it’s so pretty.” She sighed and the Joker looked over to what had caught her attention.

“What is that?” He asked Star while pointing at the device that was sending purple sparks onto the skin of the person under it.

“That’s a violet wand. That’s my husband using it, come on over, he’ll let you see what it feels like if you want. They’re not really doing a scene, Sarah just wanted a chance to try out the wand too.” She led them over to the table that her husband had an attractive girl strapped to.

“Bob, can you let Pamela and Harvey get a sense of what the wand feels like?” Star asked her husband.

“Sure thing, stick your arm out.” Harley did so with no hesitation but the Joker just stood staring as little purple flickers of electricity ran across Harley’s skin. She gave a little squeak and then bit her lip and closed her eyes.

“Harley?” She opened her eyes again and looked up at him. “That’s what I want for Christmas.”

“Sure thing, Mr. J!” She smiled at him and lowered her arm away from the prickly electric device. It felt sort of like getting a tattoo, like needles plunging into her skin over and over. She liked it and she could still feel it on her skin even now that it was no longer in contact with her.

Star led them up to the second floor where there were more rooms filled with spanking benches, medical tables, beds and various other pieces of furniture designed to aid in BDSM play. In the largest room upstairs there were wrestling mats spread out over the floor and a couple dressed as Superman and Supergirl were making use of them. The large man body slammed his small female companion over and over again. Harley once again found herself marveling at the things that were going on between regular folks at this party. She knew she was staring again so she looked away. On one side of the room there was a small jail cell made out of what must have once been a large walk in closet. A woman was on her knees inside it giving someone a blowjob through the bars. The man grabbed her hair and slammed her forehead against the bars and started scolding her about something, maybe her technique, Harley decided it would be rude to eavesdrop.

The last room that Star took them to had several St. Andrew’s crosses lining the walls and a large wooden chair, well throne really, in the center of the room. Across from the door a couple was using one of the crosses. Harley’s mouth dropped open. She’d only been joking when she had teased the Joker about his double subbing for Batman but there they were in the flesh. A man dressed, well his clothes were on the floor but the green hair and his made up face gave away his costume, as the Joker was chained to one of the crosses facing the wall and was being caned by another man dressed as Batman. After a few strokes of the cane that left red stripes on the man’s ass, fake Batman walked up to the fake Joker and pulled his hair back and said something into his ear that made the man moan. The fake Batman reached around and started stroking the fake Joker’s erection. Then he pulled away and caned the fake Joker some more. Harley pulled her mouth closed and looked over at Mr. J. He had that look he got when he was planning something. Oh boy. These guys were in for something special from Mr. J.


	3. Chapter 3

“Star, you really have been a darling to show us around like this but now I must insist you go and enjoy yourself. I think Pamela and I have seen enough to know what we’d like to do.” He put his arm around Star while he spoke to her and her cheeks went pink. If Mr. J decided they should just kill everyone here Star was the first one Harley was taking out. Star left the room with a girlish giggle and as soon as she was out of sight Mr. J shut the door.

“Gentlemen, I am sorry to interrupt but I have to say that you’ve got this entirely wrong.” The Joker addressed the two men across the room. They stopped what they were doing and turned their heads toward him.

“Hey, we’re in the middle of a scene, it’s not cool to interrupt that.” Fake Batman said in annoyance.

“I see that but the problem is that this is not how a scene between Batman and the Joker would go. Trust me, I know what I’m talking about. The Joker would definitely be the Dom. Batman is totally a bottom.” Mr. J replied authoritatively.

Harley’s mouth dropped open again. Did Mr. J and Batman….oh god! She didn’t even want to think about it. She shook her head a little and tried to put the idea out of her mind. Maybe she could just think about something else entirely. Unicorns were pretty awesome, not as awesome as hyenas but still pretty awesome. Especially if they were sparkly or could fly. Were they still unicorns if they could fly? Or Pegacorns? Hmm, it was hard to know with imaginary animals.

“Hey, pal, fuck off. Batman is no bottom.” The guy was clearly offended now.

“Oh he’s probably a power bottom, nothing to be ashamed of, but there’s no way he’d ever top the Joker.” He said probably, that means he mostly likely hasn’t actually done anything with Batman, right?

“I know for a fact the Joker’s dick is much larger than Batman’s, who’s going to pass that up? Not Batman, I can tell you.” Ok, how in the hell does he know that? Not even unicorns could save her poor brain now. Mr. J looked over at her as though just remembering that she was there.

“It’s not like that, Harley, it’s just when you’re fighting with another guy… well it’s a physical response, things happen. It doesn’t mean anything, I’m sure.” He actually looked apologetic. Mr. J almost never looked apologetic. Oh it meant something alright. She glared at him.

“Right. Ok. Let me deal with these assholes first and then we’ll get this all worked out. It really is not nearly as big a deal as you’re thinking, pumpkin pie.” She turned her back to him and fumed while he turned his attentions back to the men across the room. They were talking to each other quietly and looking back at the Joker suspiciously.

“Look fellas, I was going to just talk some sense into you but now you’ve got Harley all upset and I’m going to have to save all that talk for her so I’m afraid you guys are just going to have to give us some privacy.” He spoke in a calm rational voice as he pulled a gun out of a holster under his jacket. It had a silencer attached and before either man could scream they were dead.

“I hope you appreciate that, I was planning to have some real fun with those two and I had to cut it short to deal with your tender little feelings.” The Joker complained as he sat down in the chair in the center of the room. “Get over here. Now.”

She could tell from his tone he meant business so she went over and sat on the edge of his lap but didn’t let up on her pout any. He started stroking her hair and gathering it up in his hand. It felt really soothing but she knew him better than that and was prepared when he twisted her hair in his hand sharply and yanked her head to the side so she had to look at him. Apparently he was done being apologetic.

“Are you ready to stop pouting or do I have to smack some sense into you? The way you behave sometimes… it’s amazing how much I put up with from you.” He looked down at her coldly.

“But, Puddin’, you just stood there and told those guys all about the size of Batman’s dick. What was I supposed to think?” How did things get flipped around so she was the one in trouble?

“I explained that already. And anyway, if anyone in the world should understand how things really are between Batman and I, well it should be you Harley.” She gave him an incredulous look.

“Are you being serious? I can’t think of anyone who is more confused about it than me. Everyone else seems to think they know. I mean people talk, they make all sorts of insinuations about you two.”

“Who insinuates things about me and Bats? Is it Crane? He’s just pissed that his scaredy cat gas doesn’t work on me plus he’d say anything if he thought it would help him have a chance with you.”

“It’s not Jonathan and I don’t think he feels that way about me.” Ok, so she kind of knew Jonathan did feel that way about her but there was no need to get Mr. J angry right now.

“Trust me, Harley, any man who isn’t dead or gay feels that way about you.” He said with chuckle.

“Aww, Puddin’, that was really sweet!” She smiled at him, well as much as she could with her hair pulled so tight. He let go of her hair and pushed her head away dismissively.

“I’m not sweet. And you deserve to be punished for ruining my fun. Get on your stomach.” He growled at her.

She knew better than to laugh at his protestation. If she did it would turn her punishment from potentially fun to extremely cruel. She laid down across his lap and got ready for what she assumed would be a spanking. Hopefully a sexy spanking and not a brutal one. He lifted her skirt up and she felt the cooler air of the room hit her naked flesh.

“Harley?”

“Yes, Mr. J?”

“Where are your panties?”

“I guess I forgot to put any on.” She felt his long thin fingers stroking her ass.

“That doesn’t seem like something a nice girl would do, Harley. It seems like something a cheap little slut would do. In fact your whole outfit kind of screams “whore” tonight. Is that what you are?” Hmm, tricky question. Which answer is most likely to get this spanking started?

“No, Daddy. I’m not a whore.”

“Then why are you dressed like one?”

“I guess I was being bad?” Bad girls get spanks, right? She raised her ass up a little as a helpful hint.

He slammed his hand down on her left cheek as hard as he could and she let out a yelp. Apparently it was going to be brutal tonight. Then he did the same to the other side. He kept up this pattern, hitting alternating sides with all his strength and always in the same spot so she never got any relief from the pain. It didn’t take long before she had tears welling up in her eyes. She thought of begging him to stop or apologizing but she was pretty sure things would just get worse for her if she did. Her ability to take her punishment was finally rewarded when she felt his other hand slip between her legs. He was gently rubbing her clit. She hadn’t really been aroused before. She liked pain but Mr. J had really been walloping her. Now that he was stimulating her at the same time she suddenly couldn’t get enough of his brutality. Her tears dried up and she found herself looking forward to the next smack when he, of course, decided she was enjoying herself too much and switched to pinching her instead. He pinched tiny bits of flesh along the bottom of her ass as hard as he could. She knew from past experience that this would leave some really ugly bruises by the time he was done. She was looking forward to that, she liked it when she could see the evidence of what he had done the next day.

The sharp pinches were difficult to lay still for, they were incredibly painful and she couldn’t help wiggling around as soon as he touched her. Now that he had been rubbing her clit for a while she was wet enough he could slide his fingers into her. That made the wiggling around less a reaction to his pinches and more of an attempt to thrust against his fingers. The more they slipped around inside her the wetter she got. Suddenly the area he had been spanking on her left cheek burned like hell, she realized he had just raked his fingernails across the already red and sensitive skin. She screamed and pulled away from his fingers. He just pushed her back down and slipped in what felt like twice as many fingers. Her ass was still burning but she couldn’t resist the stretched and full feeling his fingers were causing. She moaned and bit his knee lightly though his pants.

“For someone who claims to be a good girl you’re acting like a greedy little slut, Harley. I keep adding fingers and you keep wiggling around and begging for more. Are you a greedy slut?” Harley doubted he could get any more fingers in her, it already felt like he had all ten in there even though she could feel his other hand on her ass. She started to reply but he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back before she could.

“Would Daddy’s little slut like a big cock in her pussy?” Was it her or were these questions getting easier?

“Oh, yes please, Daddy!”

He slowly pulled his fingers out of her, she ached to feel full again. While he unfastened his pants she tried to sit up but he still had his hand tangled in her hair. She just had to patiently wait until he was ready for her. He finally pulled her up off his lap by the hair, before she could stumble or try to gain her balance he pulled her back onto his lap, this time sitting up and facing away from him. He let go of her hair and pulled her hips down so that he could slam his cock into her. However many finger he had put in her, she still wasn’t fully prepared for his size and she couldn’t help but cry out in pain. He pulled her close to his body and wrapped his long arm around her neck so that her throat was resting against the crook of his arm. She already knew what this meant but tried not to think about it and focused on bouncing up and down on his cock. She was balancing her weight on his thighs but he used the arm not around her neck to pull her hands away. She had done this enough times to know that he wanted her to lean into his arm for balance, for her only support to be his arm which would soon be tightening around her throat. She did what was expected of her and the slight forward angle of her body gave him more space to thrust into her harder. Maybe he was right and she was a greedy little slut because she was only really happy when he was slamming into her as hard as he could.

His hand was on her hip now but the other arm was starting to tighten into a choke hold so she knew that soon he would slide his fingers down to play with her clit. She couldn’t wait, she was so ready to come. She couldn’t breathe now and her eyes felt like they were bulging out from the blood choke he had on her throat. She hoped he remembered to make her come before she passed out. It wouldn’t take much now, just a little rubbing and she’d go off like a firework. Harley felt light headed and there were lights flashing in her peripheral vision. She was tempted to start touching herself but she knew that wouldn’t end well. Finally she felt him slowly sliding his hand down from her hip to her pussy. She imagined him slipping his fingers gently over her swollen clit until she came in an amazing burst of oxygen deprived ecstasy followed by a loss of consciousness. What she got was a firm, almost painful pinching of her clit that still made her come but the sharp feeling of his fingers pulled her back into the moment so that instead of passing out, the world seemed overcome with the flashing lights that were just out of sight a moment ago and now were sending tingling shivers of electricity down her spine. If she could breathe she would be screaming, instead she felt like her brain was exploding. She stopped moving on his cock and he finally eased the pressure on her throat enough that she could take in a gasping breath.

She’d hardly recovered from the choking before he pulled out of her and pushed her off his lap. At first she looked at him in confusion, afraid somehow she’d done something wrong and he was angry with her but he just stared at her expectantly and she finally caught on to what he wanted. His cock was still hard and shiny with her pussy juice and he expected a full service cleaning. She started sliding her wet tongue from the base to the head of his cock, making sure to get every inch nice and slippery. She wrapped both hands around his shaft and put the remaining few inches into her mouth. She was hoping she could avoid getting choked by his dick, not that she didn’t enjoy that but she was still trying to catch up on this whole oxygen intake thing. Fortunately he seemed content to sit back and let her lick and stroke him to orgasm. As soon as she could tell he was getting close to coming he pulled out of her mouth and stood up.

“Open wide, baby.” He said while stroking his cock. She tilted her head up and opened her mouth as big as she could and stuck her tongue out a little. After a few more firm slow strokes and a deep moan she watched his cock spurt his creamy jizz into her mouth. She liked watching him come like this and didn’t get to do it very often. Now it was her job to hold her mouth open with his come on her tongue until he gave her permission to swallow. She could feel saliva pooling in the back of her throat but she held her breath and resisted the reflexive need to swallow. Finally the Joker relaxed a little and put his cock away.

“Swallow that down like a good girl, Harley.” He said while watching her closely. She did as she was told and made a big show of looking pleased at her yummy treat. He smiled at her and ran his thumb from her chin up to her lip. He held it out for her and she saw that she’d apparently missed a little. She sucked the last few drops of come off his thumb and smiled back at him.

She stood up and found she was very unsteady on her feet. She sat down in the chair to try to get herself calmed down. The Joker seemed to have bounced back already and was searching the bag on the floor near fake Batman and fake Joker. He pulled out some little silvers keys and shook them in the air.

“Harley come help me with the stiffs.” She walked over to where he was gathering up the fake Joker’s clothes.

“Really, Mr. J? Can’t we just let someone else take care of them?”

“We can’t leave them like that, imagine if someone had a camera!” He motioned over to the dead bodies.

He had a point, the way their bodies had fallen after they died was sort of funny. The fake Joker was still chained to the cross and the fake Batman had kind of slumped down next to him when he died. Looked at from a certain angle it sort of seemed like the Joker was sitting on Batman’s face. A picture of that could easily fool people into thinking the real Batman and Joker were doing just that. Mr. J uncuffed his double and threw his clothes to Harley. Apparently she had been nominated to dress the dead fake Joker. Dressing a dead body wasn’t easy but Harley couldn’t say she’d never done it before, she’d been with Mr. J a long time, she’d done a lot of odd things. After she was done, Mr. J dragged the fake Joker over to the chair and sat him up in it. Then Harley helped him drag the larger fake Batman over to the chair and watched as Mr. J positioned him so he looked like he was blowing the fake Joker. He was giggling the whole time he positioned his dead dollies. He looked down at the tableau with his chin in his hand as though trying to decide if he had gotten it just right. He went back over to the dead man’s bag and pulled out what looked like a lipstick. Apparently the fake Joker had brought extra in case his wore off. Mr. J used it to draw a big smile across the fake Joker’s face. He stepped back and look at his work again.

“Perfect, don’t you think so, pumpkin?”

“Wouldn’t it be better to pose them in some nonsexual way, Puddin’?” She didn’t really like seeing even dead fake Batman blowing dead fake Joker.

“Oh this is much funnier though! And it’s sort of a message for old Batsy if anyone does take a picture.”

“If you say so, Mr. J.” She was a little worried about whether the message was “Blow me, Bats!” or “Wanna blow me, my sweet Batsy?” but there was no point in arguing with Mr. J.


	4. Chapter 4

They left the room with the dead bodies in it and closed the door behind them. The Joker pulled a sign saying “Do Not Enter” off a door they had been told was a supply room and stuck it onto the door to the room they had just left. It wouldn’t keep people out forever but it might delay the bodies being found for a little while. Long enough for them to have some more play time anyway.

“What now, pumpkin? Had enough fun or is there more you’d like to see?” Killing always put Mr. J in a good mood but leaving a crime scene with a joke set up made him downright cheerful.

“More fun please! How about the room with the mirror?” There was a bedroom they had seen earlier with a bed in front of a long mirror. Sex in front of a mirror wasn’t some big thrill for her but this was actually a two way mirror so people standing out in the hall could watch everything you were doing. If it had just been a window she might have felt like she was on display in the zoo or something but looking at the mirror and only seeing yourself but knowing anyone could be on the other side watching you sounded kind of exciting.

“Feeling like an exhibitionist tonight are we?” His tone was teasing and his face relaxed and smiling. Harley figured she should try to take advantage of his good mood. Mr. J was a performer, he liked having an audience for his crimes and for his jokes but he usually liked to keep their relationship more private. The only way he’d have sex in public was if it was part of some plan to get Batman’s attention or part of some elaborate joke. But maybe if they were at a sex party where no one really knew it was them… She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the room in question. They stopped outside and looked in through the two way mirror. Another couple was already in the room but they weren’t doing anything fun to watch. The woman was sitting on a spanking bench in the corner and the man had his arms around her and seemed to be talking to her quietly. It didn’t seem like acceptable deviant behavior to Harley and apparently the Joker agreed because he barged into the room and started throwing out its current occupants.

“Do you think you could take this cuddle session somewhere else? My girl wants to use this room and you obviously don’t need it.” The Joker asked in what he probably intended to be a polite tone.

“You’re interrupting our aftercare, please leave.” The man answered coldly.

“Aftercare, what the hell is aftercare?” He looked over at Harley questioningly. She just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. Heck if she knew.

“It’s a time for us to recover from the scene and reconnect as a couple. And you are interrupting it.” Harley couldn’t help herself, she started laughing. The Joker joined in briefly before reaching into his jacket.

“Harley check the hall for me.” She ran to do what he asked, there was no one out there. “All clear, Mr. J.”

The Joker pulled his gun out and shot the couple. Harley helped him drag them into a closet as he started laughing again.

“Reconnecting as a couple, can you imagine? The state of sadomasochism today, I swear. The Marquis de Sade must be rolling over in his grave.” He had a point, she sure couldn’t imagine Mr. J taking time after giving her a beating to help her recover.

Once the other couple was stowed away where no one could see them Harley hopped up onto the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She could see little red dots speckled around her face from her choking earlier. She stuck out her tongue and made a funny face. She turned around a little and lifted her skirt. Her ass was a modern art masterpiece of red, black and purplish bruises and welts. She pulled her dress off and then pushed off her boots. The Joker was just standing there watching her with an amused look on his face. She looked at his face in the mirror and smiled, he was so handsome, she wished she could just look at him all the time. Maybe he was in a good enough mood to let her play for a while. It was worth a shot anyway. She crooked her finger at him and he came over to her.

When he was close enough to touch she started undressing him. He didn’t fight her as she pulled off his jacket and tie. She kissed him while she unbuttoned his vest and shirt. When the last button was undone she ran her hands up his body and pressed her naked chest against his. She loved any opportunity he gave her to just touch him. The Joker was thin but muscular. His white skin was so smooth it looked like someone had carved him out of marble. He let her gently explore his mouth with her tongue and his body with her hands. She repressed the desire to squeak with happiness. As much as she liked the games they played and the pain he could give her there was nothing she like more than just flooding her senses with him. She knew that what she felt for him was more than love, that it was an obsession. Being this close to him, breathing in the air he exhaled; she felt light headed, dizzy from their closeness. This sort of thing didn’t do much for him, or it didn’t seem to, but sometimes she thought she could come just from touching, smelling and tasting him. She pushed his shirt and vest off his arms and let them drop to the floor and kissed her way down his neck. Her heart was racing and she was starting to feel a little out of control, she wished she could just crawl under his skin and be a part of him forever.

“Harley?” She stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. He pulled her ear to his mouth and whispered to her.

“Are we reconnecting as a couple?” Then a loud shrill laugh rang in her ear as he pushed her down onto the bed. She knew his tolerance for her worshipping him would be limited but she’d had fun while it lasted. She just laughed along with him and sat up on her knees.

The Joker threw himself onto the bed, laying back and looking up at her speculatively. He pulled a knife out of his pants pocket and flicked it open. He gestured for her to come closer which of course she did. She felt the knife on her throat and then the slight pinch of the tip pushing into her skin. He smiled up at her and giggled a little as he moved the knife away from her neck. She turned to look in the mirror and saw that he had poked two little holes in her neck that were dripping blood. They looked like a vampire bite.

“Happy Halloween, pumpkin pie.” She smiled at him and bent her neck close to his mouth. She moaned loudly when she felt him lap the blood up with his tongue. The licking turned into biting and sucking. She imagined what her neck would look like the next day and moaned again. She reached down to unfasten Mr. J’s pants and started stroking him. She felt the knife move back to her neck but lower this time. She opened her eyes and watched what he was doing in the mirror. He made a shallow cut and a trickle of blood was helped by gravity to slide down the curve of her breast to stop at her nipple. His mouth moved lap the blood off her nipple and stayed there, sucking and scraping his teeth against her. She couldn’t look away from the sight of them in the mirror but the pleasure was making it hard to keep her eyes open. Just as they were slowly shutting and Mr. J was licking the blood trail up to her neck she felt another presence in the room. The Joker pulled away from her and looked toward the door. A man was standing there watching them and looking hesitant. She fought the urge to get up and grab Mr. J’s gun and just shoot this guy for interrupting them.

“Sorry to bother you but we have asked that guests keep messy activities like blood play limited to tiled areas.” Apparently he was some sort of play party behavior monitor or something.

“I can assure you I won’t miss a drop. I am very careful about how and when I spill blood.” The Joker replied.

“It’s a rule, sorry. Also we prefer people not do overly risky behavior like cutting necks. If we had an accident here it could mean we couldn’t hold our parties here anymore.”

“I see, safety first, is it?” Mr. J asked while buttoning his pants. He stood up and grabbed his jacket. Harley already knew her part in this and jumped out of the bed, ran past the man at the door and looked around the hall. On the upper floor landing a woman was on display with a vibrator tied against her clit. She was moaning and screaming loudly and a small crowd was gathered around watching her scene. No one was paying attention to the window onto their room. She popped back into the room quickly.

“Good to go, Puddin'.” He shot the man before she even finished her sentence. Another body joined the couple in the closet.

Harley sat back down on the bed and hoped Mr. J would join her but instead he just stood there looking like he was expecting something from her. She looked around to see if there was something she was missing.

“Are you getting it yet, Harley? Do you see what a farce this is?” He finally asked when he saw she wasn’t going to say anything. She wasn’t sure what he meant at first but then it hit her. She’d come here hoping to find people who would understand their relationship. Who would accept them because they had something in common with them. It didn’t quite turn out that way. Oh people here liked pain and maybe even a few of them were more like Mr. J and Harley but for the most part they just liked flirting with death and cruelty, they didn’t really embrace it. She nodded at Mr. J.

“I guess safe, sane and consensual isn’t really a good fit for us.” Harley joked.

“No, I can’t say any of that really appeals to me.” He sat down next to her on the bed. “These people are here looking for kicks they can’t get in their daily lives. Dressing up like superheroes and villains and then playing at hurting each other. They’re not like us. We live with death and destruction every day. We hurt and kill with no safewords or aftercare, no rules. I do what I want to you regardless of whether it might accidentally kill you or not.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, Puddin’.” She was a little sad about what he’d just said. She didn’t like to think about the fact that he might kill her sometime and he knew it.

“It’s true, pumpkin. You know I could kill you at any time and yet I don’t. Do you know why I don’t kill you, Harley?” He tilted her head up to look into his face.

“Because you love me?” She asked tentatively, Mr. J just raised an eyebrow at her. At least he didn’t deny it.

“Why don’t I kill you Harley?” He asked again slowly as though he were trying to ask a child a difficult question.

“Because I’m a good girl who does whatever her Daddy tells her.”

“Well that helps. The reason I don’t kill you Harley is because I’m not done with you yet.” He looked at her and she saw something in his eyes. He was telling her what he thought was the truth but there was more there.

“Oh. I hope you’re never done with me.”

“I’m sure you do. And do you know why you don’t leave me even though you know that someday I’ll probably kill you?”

“Because I love you.” She answered confidently.

“You don’t stay with someone you know will kill you because of love, Harley. What’s the real reason you stay? Let’s try a little honesty.”

“Because I’d rather be dead than live without you.” She looked down at her hands after she admitted it. It was true. She knew it wasn’t a sane or healthy thing to feel but she couldn’t do anything about that.

“Exactly. And do you think dear sweet Pammy or any of the players at this masquerade will ever really understand something like that?” His asked snidely.

“No, I don’t think many people would ever really understand it. Maybe just you and me I guess.”

“Good girl Harley. So you can make all the friends you want but the only one who’s ever really going to understand you is me.” There was a smug look of victory on his face.

She nodded in agreement but his words made her think maybe Red was sort of right about the Joker. Harley was not so far removed from her old psychologist self to not recognize his attempts to isolate and manipulate her. Always one to see the positive side of things, his efforts to control her made her wonder if their reasons for staying in the relationship weren’t more similar than the Joker cared to admit. She smiled up at him and then threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, he hands holding her close to him for a moment and then moving to pull her away from him and push her back onto the bed. He undressed the rest of the way and then was on top of her.

He pulled her arms over her head and held them there with a tight grip around her wrists. He started kissing her and running his other hand through her hair, down her face and neck and continuing to her body. His kisses were frenzied and rough. With the same sort of intensity she had shown while worshipping him earlier he was groping, biting, scratching at her now. Only it didn’t feel like worship, it felt like he was marking what was his. Like every inch of her needed to be reminded of who it belonged to. Anytime she tried to move, even if it was to give him more access to her, he slapped her or bit hard enough to break the skin. She laid there and let him do what he wanted. It was no hardship to surrender all power and control to him and just feel what he was doing to her. He pushed her legs open and settled between them, she could feel his cock slipping up and down her folds as he left a trail of bite marks from her neck down to her breasts. She closed her eyes and let the mix of pleasure and pain wash over her.

As his tongue pushed one of her nipples back and forth and he scratched a sharp line of pain down her side she felt the head of his cock push up against her clit. He kept doing that over and over though is mouth and hands found new places to suck and bite and scratch and grope. She was breathing hard and moaning, he had to know how close he was pushing her but he didn’t stop. He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his back as his slid his erection down from her clit and pushed into her. She couldn’t hold back anymore, as soon as he entered her body she started coming. She tried to hide it by quietly biting his shoulder instead of screaming but it was still pretty obvious what had just happened. He grabbed her jaw and looked into her face. He looked out of it, like he’d tapped into some primal need to just have her. She was afraid he was going to punish her for coming without permission but instead he lowered his mouth to hers, slid his tongue into her mouth and started thrusting into her again, faster this time. He still held onto her jaw and had her wrists tightly pinned with his other hand. His long body covered hers and held it in place, the only thing she could really move were her legs. She was trapped, completely overtaken by him and she loved it. Earlier she had wanted to crawl under his skin, now she felt like he was going to devour her instead. It made her feel like she was going to explode from happiness.

He shifted his body up and pushed her hips back at the same time. He was so deep inside her now it was causing a funny feeling at her core, sort of pain and pleasure and nausea all at once. She wrapped her legs tighter around him and moved with him. He growled a little and bit down hard on her bottom lip, she tasted blood. His body was pushing against her clit every time he thrust into her and she could feel another orgasm building. She started holding her breath and praying he’d keep going just a little bit longer. If he just kept hitting that same spot she knew she was going to have an incredibly intense orgasm. At some point she had apparently started chanting her little prayer out loud and she felt him laugh at her. He started thrusting faster and she was able to sort of bear down against him until she felt a crashing wave of pleasure take over her whole body. This time she screamed, let him punish her if he wanted. He let go of her wrists and grabbed her hips. As he started moaning with his own orgasm he gripped her with bruising force. When he finally loosened his grip she looked down and saw half-moons around her hips from his fingernails digging into her flesh.

Everything that happened between the time he pulled out of her and when she felt the cool night air on her skin as they left the party was a bit of a blur. She had somehow managed to dress herself but all she could remember of that was trying to pull on clothes while still experiencing waves of pleasure from her orgasm. She’d made it out of the room and down the stairs but she couldn’t imagine how. Now that they were outside and she was aware of her surroundings again Harley still felt a little woozy. Could you come so hard you couldn’t walk straight? That’s how she felt at the moment. Proving once again that he could read her mind whenever he felt like bothering with it, Mr. J stopped and hunched down a little so she could jump on his back. She did so without hesitation and spent the walk out to their car marveling at how different the world looked from just a foot higher in the air. He put her down by the passenger side door and she climbed in quickly, it was pretty chilly out and her legs felt like jelly. Before he started the car Mr. J looked over at her with a smile.

“I had my doubts Harley but that was actually a lot of fun. We should do this again some time.” He must have really enjoyed himself, Mr. J wasn’t usually one for socializing.

“I’m not sure we can since you killed all those folks…” Harley didn’t give much thought to the Joker’s victims generally but tonight’s corpses might have hurt her chances at making some new friends.

“We’ll see, maybe they won’t mind. And they certainly were more hospitable than the weed ever has been.”

“Yeah but I think without the costume theme we might have trouble making real friends, we’re sort of notorious. And I’ve been thinking maybe I should give Red another chance. She has trouble opening up to people. I’m sure I could make a lot of new friends but I think she might end up really lonely.” Harley felt a little sad thinking about Pam out there in the world all alone.

“How about instead of worrying what the weed is going to do you think a little about what I’m going to do?” The Joker had a jealous tone in his voice that her friendship with Red seemed to always bring out.

“I already know what you’re going to do Puddin’.” She took the risk of a little boldness, knowing that Mr. J was in a pretty good mood tonight.

“Oh, and what’s that?” He sounded amused by her, that was a good sign, the Joker wouldn’t get tired of someone who amused him.

“You’re going to kiss me.”

“I am?”

“Yes, and then you’re going to drive us home and when we get there you’re going to think that some chocolate cake is just what we need to finish off our evening.”

“Oh, really?” He said with a laugh.

“Yes and you’re going to send your least favorite goons out to get some for us and whoever brings the best cake in the fastest time lives. The rest all get shot in the face.” He was laughing pretty hard by the end of her plan.

“I want chocolate cake, huh?” He asked when he stopped laughing. She nodded her head and smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed her and then started the car. They drove back to the hideout and sent the goons out on their cake or death mission. Harley had her cake, some poor goon took a bullet to the face, and the Joker was definitely having too much fun to be done with Harley just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Thank you for reading. If you liked this story and want to give me a Halloween treat please leave a comment!


End file.
